


Baggin' the cat

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, One Piece Film: Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Sabo sighs. "A real disappointment. But I thought you're gonna kiss me.""I don't play with a brat."
Relationships: Rob Lucci/Sabo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Baggin' the cat

"Lucci, are you only going to stand there doing nothing? On top of that boulder? Only watching?"

Lucci looks at his significant annoyance. A boy wrapped in a turquoise suit that smiles way too wide.

"No no no, you're not leaving here without saying anything. It's a pirate festival! Let's have fun!"

A tick appears on Lucci's head. "Don't you see that the city is already in ruin."

The boy grins. "The more romantic it becomes, don't you think? To make love?"

Lucci glares. Though he soon disappears in the air and in a flash reappears in front of the unstartled boy. Holding the boy's chin so that he is looking up to him, Lucci is gifted with a smirk and amused eyes.

"Don't be too cheeky," Lucci whispered on the boy's ear, earning a giggle from him.

When Lucci lets him go, Sabo shrugs. "A real disappointment. But I thought you're gonna kiss me."

"I don't play with a brat."

"I am not a brat. I won't tell on you to Dragon-san."

"The more reason why you're a brat."

Lucci disappears again. And this time reappears quite far from Sabo. Sabo clicks his tongue in disappointment.

"And here I thought I would bag the cat for once."

A shrug.

"See you again, Rob Lucci-san!"

Lucci is visibly decided on ignoring him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this forgotten fic on my notes already finished and grammarly checked.


End file.
